What Happens In The Captain's Quarters
by TrappedLittlEm
Summary: ...stays in the Captain's Quarters. When Tinkerbell decides it's time to finally out the hiding place of Peter will she get more than she bargained for. Rated M for MATURE adult content. Hook/Tink slash. Enjoy the depravity.  LittlEm


**Well here we delve into darkness, depravity and a little corner of my mind that just wishes this could happen. It's depraved but i love it. I also would love feedback about this and how it is written please my loyal readers. Tink/Hook slash. Hope you enjoy. Leave me comments and subscribe etc.[LittlEm]**

Tinkerbell had finally made her decision to tell Captain Hook where Peter was hiding. She was tired of having to be in the middle, to listen to Peter in his boyish way tell the Lost Boys his plan. How he would climb aboard the Jolly Roger and steal the treasure Hook kept on the ship. Tink was bored of it all. So had come to the conclusion that visiting the Jolly Roger and showing Captain Hook where Peter's hideout was, was the best thing to do.

She arrived at the ship in a blink of an eye with the dust sparkling behind her, stepping to the porthole into which she could see velvet and dark crimson colours. Plumes and all sorts of objects lurked within. A great glass cabinet sat on a table in the middle of the room with a fireplace (which must've been inactive due to the fact that it was on a boat) at a wall. Skulls decorated the mantelpiece and looked eerie in the room. To Tinkerbell the whole room looked eerie- she was determined none the less…

Hook turned in his quarters as he heard a gasp come from his men outside on deck. Sometimes it was because they thought they had seen Peter, other times it was because they _had _seen Peter. Though due to the lack of enthusiasm it was probably a 'possible' sighting of him. That was until he glanced over at the porthole and saw a little glowing light. _Tinkerbell. _What on earth was she doing here…_spying_?

Standing slowly he slipped over to the side of the porthole with his back to the wall and a dark smirk lingering on his lips he spoke.

"Now Miss Bell…Do you intend to stand there all day?"

Tinkerbell leapt from her place on the rim of the porthole with shock as she heard the voice from within the chamber- she hadn't even seen him. Let alone seen him move to the window and seen _her_!

"Captain…Do you mind if I come in? Can I talk to you?"

Shock crossed across the Captains face as she asked if she could come in. A bold move if ever she had made one. This would not be a spying mission, she wouldn't dare ask to come in if it was- she would have flown off by now.

"Of course m'lady…"

Obligingly Hook opened the porthole and watched as Tink fluttered into the room and set herself down on the table with the cabinet…

"This is quite the honour Miss Bell, but to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Turning on the spot she looked up at him and bit down on her lip- though being only a few inches tall he could barely see her movements.

" Well…I've decided that I want to tell you where the hideout is…"

Hook stopped in his tracks, everything stopped and suddenly his mind jolted. A sinister smirk crept over his lips as he walked over to the table- crouching down and looking at her.

"I don't take kindly to lies Miss Bell…I find the truth far too much fun. Are you honestly going to give me the whereabouts of Peter Pan?"

Hook scratched the hook over the table and glanced at the little fairy. She knew the danger it would put Peter in, she also knew the danger that she had placed herself in right this moment…

"I am… That is if you still want it…"

A little playful smile crossed the fairy's lips as she sprang from the table and paced around the top of the cabinet. Balancing gracefully as she surveyed the room finally. A large four-poster bed was in the top corner of the room, covered in black and red pillows and covers. Tink chuckled a little as she looked down at the Captain. The sinister smirk that had graced his lips earlier had spread a little further and he looked like a snake that was about to make a kill.

"Oh Miss Bell… Of course I still want it- it would be bad form if I did not…now kindly fly your pretty little wings over to the map on the desk and walk your way in ink to the aforementioned hideout…"

Tinkerbell moved her lips a little, from one side to the other wondering if she had really done the right thing. If this really was a good idea at all. However after a moment of careful thought and a glance down at the hook that graced the Captain's hand she decided it _was_ perhaps a good idea. Flying over to the map she noticed the ink in a little jar next to it and simply dipped her shoes in it before landing on the map at the ship, slowly making her way across the map.

Hook's eyes trailed after the little shinning light the fairy left as she flew about his quarters. He would finally be able to catch that flying brat and give him what for finally. Since he had lost his hand to the crocodile it had been the last straw, and now he finally had the means to get to Pan. _Miss Bell. _The little fairy might finally be of use to him. He moved slowly over to the table and watched as she placed tiny footprints from the ship all the way to his hideout. _Dead Man's Tree. _The one place he would have never suspected Pan to be. The place was deemed to be haunted…Well it would be soon enough…

"How gracious of you Miss Bell to give up the whereabouts of your dear Peter…I hope that you don't intend on fleeing to protect him…"

His hook came down hard on the desk as he looked down at the now quivering fairy. She had not intended to go anywhere- but now he had mentioned it was considering flying back off through the porthole…

"Of course not…I gave you the location didn't I?"

The Captain moved slowly away from the desk and closed the porthole blocking her only means of escape before turning back to her.

"Now dear lady is there any way I can repay you…?"

Tinkerbell jumped from the desk and flew around the quarters looking at all of his possessions, taking in everything she could see. All the feathers and boots and the jewels looked lovely but nothing was small enough for a fairy like her.

Her attention suddenly turned to the glass cabinet where she had stood only minutes before.

"Tell me Captain…Do you know what any of these vials are…what any of them do?"

His eyebrow arched as he sat down in the chair that was carefully placed by the side of his desk. He had only thought on them a few times- but not recently.

"Well I acquired them during the time where we were out at sea. We looted a ship and these were taken from a witch doctor that happened to be on board. When we were back aboard the Jolly Roger I decided to take these as one of my prizes. The mystery behind them kept them safe, along with the knowledge that one of them may be deadly. Mr Smee accidently knocked one once whilst he was cleaning the darn cabinet- only to find it turned him green. The man looked as though he was sea sick for nigh on two weeks…"

The moment the Captain stopped talking there was an almighty noise and a crashing as a cannon was fired. Within seconds the Captain hand turned and flung his arm back in shock and anger sending Tinkerbell flying into the cabinet and knocking into an array of vials, smashing the cabinet and throwing her down to the ground.

A frightened sailor suddenly appeared at the door to his quarters

"Sorry Cap'n we thought we saw Pan in the clouds…Turned out it was just a bird hope we didn't disturb you…"

Hook sneered at the sailor as the door shut, what a complete idiot. What complete idiots they all were. He seethed a little as he turned to see the shattered cabinet and the missing Tinkerbell.

"Miss Bell…Miss Bell are you alright?…"

Moments later the floor gave a little shake and a spark of green light appeared from within the cabinet. Hook's heart gave a mild flutter- it was Pan he wanted to kill, not Tinkerbell! Without warning a figure started to grow from within. Hook took a few cautious steps back as he watched the transformation unfurl.

Tinkerbell looked around as she saw herself covered in a green mess, suddenly growing- she was expanding. She didn't know what to think as he body started to stretch way past its average size. She looked from her hands to her feet as her body stopped at the height the vial had caused her to grow to. Only 5"2 but to a fairy she seemed like a giant. Unused to being this size she stretched out her limbs and noted how everything looked. This was a different perspective, which she was most unaccustomed too.

"Well…Now I know that one of the vials causes growth…"

Hook moved around Tink, surveying her and her new height- finally being able to see what she really looked like, rather than a glimmer of light. Thankfully for Tinkerbell her clothes had absorbed whatever was in the vial and had grown along with her- it could have proved _interesting _had they not.

Tinkerbell watched as he walked around her, realising that obviously he had never been able to see her figure. She was curvy to say the least. Not overly chesty though but with a perky chest which were just over a handful for her, though for a man a handful perhaps. Her body was toned and her waist clinched in before curving out into her wide hips, which she had always had, making way for her pert and toned bum. Tink had always been proud of it, for even though it was quite pronounced it was toned and she loved it.

Tink had lost herself in her thoughts about what she looked like- and what she must look like at this height- until she was pulled from her thoughts as the warm body of the Captain crept up behind her. His hook slipped down the side of her neck as he leant in.

"Are you sure now Miss Bell that you can't think of any way for me to repay your kindness… You know I am not a kind man…"

Hook scratched the hook down her neck, hard enough to cause a scratch but not to pierce the skin. Tinkerbell drew in breath with an almost hissing noise…

"…But I'm sure I can find a way to be amicable about the situation…"

Hook didn't really know what was driving him, pure lust perhaps? But the little fairy intoxicated him. She had curves in all the right places, the lean legs and that pert little arse of hers. Hook could barely contain himself as he scratched the hook at her neck.

Tinkerbell could feel herself going weak at the knees a little. Now a fairy can only have one emotion at a time and hers was changing quite considerably at this moment. It was an emotion she was not at all accustomed too, but she knew what it was. _Lust. _She couldn't believe it but she was lusting after the man who had threatened and attempted to kill one of her best friends, her only friend. Who would do so once this moment had ended. The thoughts of peril soon escaped her as Hook turned her body around and kissed her hard on the mouth.

Their eyes both slipped shut as Tink wound her arms around his neck, going up onto her tiptoes as she kissed him back. Hook snaked his hooked arm around her waist, pulling her closer as he other hand held onto her hip, stroking smoothly over the fabric that still covered her. His kiss was possessive and powered entirely by lust with the fairy trying to reciprocate how intense the kiss was. Her wings fluttered a little as she moaned into the kiss, relaxing into his body.

Hook smirked into the kiss as his hook slipped up the back of her dress…

"Now what happens if I do this Miss Bell…?"

His hot words pressed to her lips and she barely heard him for being too overwhelmed with lust. Not really taking note of the hook slicing down the back of her dress parting it from the top to the bottom. It wasn't until the fabric started to peel from her body that Tinkerbell took note, suddenly stepping back as the Captain removed his hook.

He licked across his lips and twirled the end of his moustache as he marvelled at the body underneath. Her skin looked immaculate and though she tried to cover her dignity she soon realised it was in vane. Letting the dress drop at her shoes she looked down at her exposed body and then up at the Captain whose smirk had grown filthy as his eyes scanned her delicate figure. Slowly he slipped of his coat, unbuckled all of the buckles that graced his outfit.

"You do look so delicious Miss Bell… It's hardly surprising Peter has kept you around this long…"

Tinkerbell stiffened at the comment and felt a little fury grow inside her, so instead of simply giving in to him she moved from her spot and dashed over to his bed- creating a little bit of a chase- her wings giving her extra speed. The Captain followed in hot pursuit of the naked fairy as she glided past him. After a couple of minutes of Tinkerbell throwing her shoes at him and flitting around his bed Hook decided he had, had enough and simply grabbed her ankle as she tried to fly from him and threw her down onto the bed.

Her body arched a little at the sudden impact onto the soft bed, her head nuzzling back into the pillows at the head of his bed as her feet rubbed the sheets beneath her.

"I'm bored of this game now Bell…"

Hook placed his hand and hook either side of Tinkerbell's head as he leant down to kiss her hard again, his body pressing down against hers. The material of his shirt and the buttons making impressions in her skin…

Hook felt the fairy squirm and emit a pained moan and so quickly threw off his shirt before going for his trousers which Tinkerbell sat up to help with. Her hands were nimble, Hook no longer needing to do anything but watch her.

Tinkerbell slowly slipped off his trousers and the undergarments to reveal his throbbing member, which had obviously been growing over the entire time she had been here. Closing her eyes she leant in and kissed the tip very gently. Smiling slightly as she pulled back to look up at the Captain who had disappeared into a state of euphoria at the touch of her lips…

"Now now Captain…A bit premature don't you think?"

The fairy laughed her gentle but persistent little laugh as she fell back onto the bed, writhing with laughter as she looked at his face. That was until it changed from euphoric…

He became very serious- almost as though he had been challenged…

"Mm…you do try my affection dear…Teasing little fairy…"

Hook slipped his hand slowly up her thigh, watching as she closed her eyes and leant her head back, and her body arched. His hand weaved to her inner thigh and abruptly pushed them apart. Her body obliged without a seconds faltering and Tinkerbell braced herself…

Hook took a moment to admire the fairy in this compromising position, noting how delectable she looked…

Slyly he pulled her forward, guided himself into position with the head directly against her slit. He could feel how mouth-wateringly wet she was already. Tink felt her body quiver at the touch of the head…

Without a noise or warning he slipped himself inside her, letting his head fall back at how tight she was. Tinkerbell let out a gasp as he guided himself inside her; she had been expecting some kind of comment beforehand but nothing. Her fingers gripped at the sheets beneath her, as he started moving in and out. Slipping his length deeper and deeper every time.

Tinkerbell found her hips moving in a rhythm with his as he went for her, getting harder with every thrust. He was relentlessly pounding into her. She could feel her body heating up as he hips helped him deeper. Her thighs parting as far as they possibly could as they wrapped around him. Tink lifted her hips a little only to find Hook pulling her to sitting. Sitting over his lap. Tink felt his entire length slip deep inside her and she flung her head back and cried out in ecstasy at the exquisite feeling. The Captain did much the same as the fairy took his entire length inside her, his hook scratched down her side, causing a little gash to appear down her side.

Hook felt himself reaching his shuddering climax as the fairy started to ride him, obviously knowing her climax was soon. Their bodies came together in a shuddering shout of orgasmic pleasure, both collapsing only moments after.

Hook laid back on his bed and admired the fairy who lay next to him, the body of a woman used to only being inches high…

"Well…You are more than welcome to stay if you wish…Especially if I can have another moment like that Miss Bell…"

He smirked as he kissed the tender neck of the fairy…


End file.
